Flame of The Dragon
by Kits-Revolution
Summary: What if Tsuna was the Crimson Dragons Heart -Flame- ? And a pshychic duelist in the Arcadia Movement? Warning FemTsuna (UP FOR ADOPTION!)
1. Prolouge

FLAME OF THE DRAGON

_No good _

_That`s what they call me_

_They make fun of me they bully me_

_They should just shut up_

_I`m better than what they think_

_I`ll show them who`s no good_

_I am a physic after all_

_And with a deck they`ll see who`s better_


	2. Chapter 1

FLAME OF THE DRAGON

Alright here's chapter one enjoy~

* * *

Namimori Park

Akiza and Sayer were sitting on a bench in Namimori park. When Akiza noticed a mother walking in with a her daughter they were both smiling happily. She noticed that some kids were glancing at the little girl and snickering to themselves while the mother talked to the little girl then gave her a kiss on the head before leaving the park.

The kids went up to the little girl and seemed to be making fun of her by calling her names. She was about to get up when a boy grabbed the little girls hair but Sayer stopped her. She was about to tell him she needed to help her but stayed quiet when the girl pushed the boy away.

"Dame Tsuna who do you think you are pushing Mochida-sempai?" a girl screeched she was obviously a fan girl

"Yeah your just a no good loser!" another girl piped in yelling at the girl now known as Tsuna.

Mochida was about to run over and hit Tsuna but stopped when he heard a screech. There was a monster in front of him and his lackies the monster is known as 'Legendary Fiend'. Akiza was shocked while Mochida and his lackies ran away screaming their little heads off.

Legendary Fiend disappeared and Sayer walked up to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Sayer with a 'fear-me' glare which looked more like a pout. Akiza finally came behind him as Sayer kneeled to Tsuna height.

"Hello little one, I'm Sayer what's your name?"

"Eh um m-my names is Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna stuttered shyly.

"That's a very pretty name Tsunayoshi. This young lady behind me is Akiza Izinski." Sayer said/complimented .Tsuna blushed before looking and Akiza with her adorable big brown eyes making Akiza smile at her softly.

"Now Tsuna will you tell me why those kids were picking on you and how you summoned that monster?" Sayer asked.

"They bully me because they think I'm no good and I summoned Legendary Fiend because...I wanted to show them who's better, I-I'm physic" Tsuna explained whispering in the end.

"I see how would you like to join the arcadia movement? Everyone is a physic you will never be labeled as freak Tsunayoshi." Sayer explained

"AH R-REALLY um OKAY!"Tsuna exclaimed happily with a huge grin on her face.

"What about your parents Tsunayoshi?" Akiza asked finally saying something.

"Mommy is clueless to a lot of things and she said daddy became a star."Tsuna said with her hands folded behind her her head.

"It's settled then your coming to the arcadia movement Tsunayoshi."

"YAY!"

* * *

That's the end of chapter one

And I want to thank GodaiRyuuKitsuneFushichou for being my 1st reviewer


	3. Chapter 2

**FLAME OF THE DRAGON**

* * *

Okay here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it.~

* * *

-One year later-

-Tsuna's POV-

It's been a year since I've met Sayer and Akiza, and joined the arcadia movement. A lot has happened since then I've become a stronger duelists ,I can control my powers and I've befriended a lot of people in the movement.

Akiza and I have recently received letters to participate in the Fortune Cup. Sayer told me I would have fun since I love dueling ,Akiza would tell me the same thing. But Akiza isn't here right now she usually wears a mask and cloak when she leaves, she's probably having lots of fun right now.

-End of Tsuna's POV-

The door to Tsunas room opened and Sayer walked in.

"Tsunayoshi, Akiza is back." he said as he walked over to Tsuna and placed a hand on her head.

"Really? Where is she?" she asked quickly and looked up at him with a boyish grin on her face.

"She needs to rest Tsunayoshi but you'll see her later today. How about you go outside you haven't been out in quite a while." Sayer said with a smile knowing Tsuna was attached to Akiza.

"Okay" Tsuna muttered sighing when Sayer patted her head while chuckling.

"Good girl, have fun and don't cause any trouble." he said as he walked out. Tsuna sighed as she got dressed into an orange hoodie with short white sleeves. A pair of blue shorts and orange and white sneakers. Before leaving her room and the building with her deck in her pocket along with her money.

~Tsuna's POV~

~2 Hours Later~

*Sigh*, this is so~ boring 'have fun 'he says 'don't cause any trouble' he says. How am I suppose to have fun I usually cause trouble when I'm having fun outside .Right now I'm walking through the park **obviously** bored out of my mind.

"But L:una we really saw her it was the Black Rose Witch!" I suddenly heard someone exclaim. I cringed when I heard that name and hid behind a tree to listen them talk about the so called _witch_.

"What ever you say Dexter." a girls voice said seeming to not believe 'Dexter' who is now on my list.

"Leo saw her to, right Leo?" Dexter asked .I glanced around the tree and saw three kids that are probably my age. The brown haired kid wearing round framed glasses ,he was wearing some kind of green one piece, a button up shirt with a red bow around his neck , knee high socks and brown loafers.

The green haired girl had two ponytails , a short sleeved white shirt ,a long sleeved red shirt with gold markings , white shorts and pink shoes.

And finally my gaze landed in another boy he must've been the girls twin. His hair was in a high ponytail , he wore a short sleeved white shirt, blue shirt with gold marking probably sleeveless , white shorts , and blue shoes.

'He's kinda cute.' I thought .

"Uh yeah we saw her alright." he said he must be Leo and he called her a witch just like that Dexter kid. Those two are like the others who judge her out of their fear. I gritted my teeth , walked from behind the tree and out the park without being noticed.

~Time Skip~

I'm finally back at the movement I scowled the entire walk here. Soon as I was inside I went straight to my room and laid on my bed. I wanted to go to sleep but I can't so I just lay there staring at the ceiling. My room was quiet the only thing heard was my own breathing , until my door slid open.

"Tsunayoshi you've finally returned." a familiar females voice said. I looked up to see one of my most important people standing in the doorway and with a loud yell of 'Akiza' I latched onto her.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm gonna prove them wrong , that is my vow to youAkiza." I said as she stared at me confused.

_They call her a witch they have no idea how wrong they are, '_

_I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow to come,_

_so we can prove them wrong, _

_I'm gonna make them regret ridiculing us._

* * *

**Alrighty then chapter 2 is officially done.**~

**Oh and Tsuna deck will have a few cards I made up.**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer on the prolouge and chapter 1 so: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or KHR**


	4. The Fortune Cup and Witches

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Welcome to the Fortune Cup

**-**_**Tsunas Mind & Pov-**_

_W-where am I?_

_**Tsunayoshi.**_

_I turned around when I heard a voice say my name. But noone was there. Currently I'm in a field full of flowers of every color and I'm wearing a strapless white knee length dress._

_**Tsunayoshi**_

_It's that voice again, I turned around this time I saw a man standing there. He had on a white, button-up, short sleeved collared shirt, and black pants, his blonde hair defied gravity, and his eyes were bright orange. But the disturbing thing was that there was a orange flame on his forehead, and it didn't seem to hurt him at all._

"_A-are you the one...that's been calling me?" I asked him._

_He nodded._

"_Does that hurt?"I asked as I pointed to the flame on his forehead._

_He shook his head._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Giotto." He said with a smile I blushed for some unknown reason._

'_Tsunayoshi. You have one also." He told me, but I just stared at him strangely. He sighed, picked me up, and carried me over to a pond. I saw my reflection, I had the same orange flame on my forehead, only mine's smaller._

_I just stared at my reflection blankly._

_**-End of Tsunas Pov_ Giottos Pov-**_

_I was surprised that Tsunayoshi just had a blank look at her face. She used to be fascinated when she was younger, yes I have watched over Tsunayoshi since she was a baby. Then she began to become transparent. I put a card in her hands and kissed her cheek before saying:_

"_Good luck" and then she was gone._

**-Real World, Tsunas Pov-**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, then I remembered Giotto and when he kissed me. I blushed and buried my face in my pillow. Then I felt something in my hands I looked and saw it was a card with Giotto on it, on the card he wore a black suit, a black cape, and he wore metal gloves with a numeral 1 on it. The card is 'Vongola Primo_-_Giotto'.

"G-Giotto." I stuttered as I stared at the card, the door to my room opened, and Sayer and Akiza walked in.

"Oh Tsunayoshi, your awake." Sayer said, I just nodded.

"Are you alright Tsunayoshi?" Akiza asked, I nodded again.

"What's this, Vongola Primo-Giotto." Sayer said a looked over my shoulder, I didn't even notice him come over to my bed.

"AH w-well it's time to go right? I'm gonna get dressed." I said before I pushed them out of the room. And got dressed into a sleeveless collared white shirt, a orange and white jacket with a black skull on it, black fingerless gloves,(the jacket Tsuna wore version 03 you can find it on ) a green jeans skirt, white knee high socks, and orange shoes. I grabbed my duel disk, and my deck. Then I left to find Akiza and Sayer so we could leave for the Kaiba Dome.

-**Fast Forward, Kaiba Dome-**

"**Duelist young and all alike-**" I wish he would shut up so I can duel already. I'm standing next to Akiza with my arms crossed as I tapped my foot on the ground impatiently.

"**THE FORTUNE 9!" **FINALLY! The ceiling above of us opened up and the floor below us brought us up. Then we were in the crowds sight completely.

"**Now let's here it for the always mysterious Shira!**

**The Great Graiger!**

**Commander Koda!**

**The Professor!**

**The Beautiful Rica**

**Akiza Izinski!**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada!**

**Sir Lancemore!**

**Miss Luna!**

**And Yusei Fudo!"**

Suddenly some guy in the stands pointed out the mark on Yusei's face and people began to 'boo' him but he just stood his ground, it's like he didn't hear those harsh words they threw at him. I just stood here awed by him, he didn't say a word, but hearing all the things those people said started to anger me. THEY said that just because he's from satellite!

I was about to take a monster card from my pocket. But Graiger took the microphone from the MC and gave a speech about how a duelist shouldn't be judged just because of the place they come from, their family, or how much money they have, but by their spirit and he would have no reason to disrespect them until that duelist gave him a reason to.

Everyone was silent then Mr. Goodwin began to clap and everyone else did the same.

"Thank you for those well chosen and heart felt words. In our world social status and personal wealth draws a line between ourselves and fellow men. But I had a vison of a duel tournament that would, even if only for a fleeting while would remove that line. A tournament separate from the competition of life, where the haves and the have nots could meet each other on a level playing field. And prove themselves to each other and to the world. Fellow duelists welcome to the Fortune Cup!" Goodwin said and cheers were heard all over the stadium.

"And now, to the bracket shuffler and find out who's dueling who in the first match." the Mc said.

Well it looks like I'm going against that Rica lady. I looked over at her, ignoring what 'Luna' was exclaiming. Rica had waist length pink hair, part of it was up in a side ponytail, she had sky blue eyes, and tan skin. She wore a tight yellow shirt that revealed her tummy, a tight white mini skirt, and pink knee high boots with high heels on them. She looked like she was around Akiza's age.

Then we all left and went to another area where we could see the duel on a television. It was Luna against Graiger I leaned against the wall when my opponent suddenly walked over.

"Aw~ you're so adorable~." she cooed at me. What the crap I'm ten, less than half her age!

"But just because you're adorable doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. So you should just run away." she said darkly. Wow, does she have a split personality?

"Heh I was hoping you wouldn't easy anyway. And why would I run away? This is going to be so much fun. Plus I have plans here, so back off pinky, cause I'm going to walk all over you in our duel." I said with a smirk.

"Don't take me so lightly kid." she growled.

"What~ever. You'll see how righteous I am anyway so~ see ya later pinky~." I said, walking away with my arms behind my head. I know I shouldn't act so cocky as Sayer would say. But she started it saying I should run. I **will** win, no matter what.

**-Fast Forward_ Tsuna and Rica's Duel-**

"And now, the match between The Adorable, Tsunayoshi, who we also have no record of, is being challenged by The Beautiful, Talented Rica." the MC exclaimed into the microphone. I am not adorable, right?

"Now let the duel begin!" he exclaimed."

**Duel Start!**

_**Tsunayoshi:4000/Rika:4000**_

"I'll go first! I summon Dark Tinker and set 1 card! That will end my turn!" she said with a smirk.

**Dark Tinker: Atk:1000/Def:1300**

"Hey, are you trying to scare me? Cause it's not working. I activate Double Summon! So I'm gonna summon Chosen Warrior and The Hit Woman! Now I set 1 card! And activate Ookazi." I said.

**Chosen Warrior: Atk:1100/Def:500**

**The Hit Woman: Atk:1600/Def:100**

"No way! I activate Raigeki Break!"Rica called out.

"I activate my spell Twister to get rid if your Raigeki Break. Now you lose 800 life points**."**

_**Tsunayoshi:4000/Rika:3200**_

"O-ow!" Rica shouted.

"It's not over yet, Chosen Warrior attack Dark Tinker!" I Chosen Warrior attacked Rika's monster.

_**Tsunayoshi**_**:**_**4000/Rika:3100**_

"No! Not Dark Tinker!" Rica yelled.

"The Hit Woman, attack her directly." I said. Then The Hit Woman attacked Rica.

_**Tsunayoshi:4000/Rika:1500**_

"OW YOU BRAT!" Rica shouted at me.

"I don't appreciate being called a brat. But I'll let it slide, I'm still mad about what you said about someone very important to me and telling me to run. So that's only part of your punishment. Oh and I end my turn." I said with a smile.

"About someone...important to you?" Rica asked.

**-Flashback_ Akiza and Lancemore's Duel, Noone's Pov-**

"Hmph how dare she even show her face here. Who does that WITCH think she is? Coming here, wanting terrorize the innocent people here! She should just vanish from the of the earth." Rica said in a snobby tone.

**-End Flashback_ Still Noone's Pov-**

"Ack, you care about that witch? You're no better than her! You deserve to be her-!"

"Watch your mouth Pinky! I can do a lot more damage than what I've already done! Hurry up and finish your turn! I'll win, I'll finish you off, leaving you in the dust! I'm gonna walk all over you like I promised!" Tsunayoshi snapped.

"Grr fine! You'll see how wrong you are!" Rica snapped back.

"I summon Lord of D. in attack mode, now I activate Miniaturize and use on your Hit Woman!"

**Lord of D.:Atk:1200/Def:1100**

**Hit Woman: Atk:800/Def:100**

"Lord of D. attack that Mini Witch's Hit Woman!" Rica commanded. Lord of D. destroyed Tsunayoshi's Hit Woman.

_**Tsunayoshi:3600/Rika:1500**_

**Duel End!**

"Now that ends my turn." she said with a cocky smirk.

"Whatever. I activate Life from my hand, it allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard to the field. Now I activate Share, with this Chosen Warrior will have the same amount of attack points as Lord of D.." Tsunayoshi said calmly.

**Chosen Warrior: Atk:1200/Def:500**

"Chosen Warrior attack Lord of D.!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, pointing at Lord of D..

Chosen Warrior attacked Lord of D., and both monsters were destroyed.

_**Tsunayoshi:3600/Rika:1500**_

"Ugh sacrificing your monster like that and nothing happened! Oh well I know the winner of this duel will be me!" Rica shouted but Tsunayoshi just started giggling, then it turned into complete LMFAO laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FORGOT ABOUT HIT WOMAN HAHAHA T-THIS IS YOU"RE END HAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunayoshi was on her knees laughing.

"UGH YOU MANIACAL LITTLE WITCH SHUT UP!" Rica shouted, a anger vain throbbed on her head. That made Tsunayoshi stop laughing and it was her turn to have a anger vain.

"I'm not a Maniacal Little Witch! Oh well this is over anyway." Tsunayoshi said tilting her head to the side.

"Hit Woman, shoot her down. Attack her directly." Tsunayoshi said, turning away slightly.

Hit Woman pulled a gun from the holder on her waist, pointing at Rica, with a pull of the trigger a loud crack rang through the air.

_**Tsunayoshi:3600/Rika:0**_

"Well that's that, I win." Tsunayoshi said as Rica sat on the ground, the heels of her boots broken.

"And 'that' was a nice version of my vow." Tsuna said, smirking.

"SHE'S A MINI WITCH! SHE HAS CONNECTIONS TO THE BLACK ROSE WITCH! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE ON THIS EARTH!" Rica shouted as Tsunayoshi disappeared left the field. The crowd's shouts were heard, agreeing Tsunayoshi was a 'Mini Witch'.

* * *

Kits-Revolution: Hey I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. Ok for questions:

Um the Vongola Family may come in later in this story or the sequel.

Oh & she will have a Crimson Dragon mark, I may add something else to.

**Questions & suggestions are always welcome.**

**And sorry if the duel sucked it's the first I've done. **

**Oh & Rica's cards are the cards I have in my decks.**

Till next time, Arrivederci ^^


	5. AN

**Kits-Revolution:**

_I'm sorry about not updating in a while._

_I am going to rewrite this story soon when I get free time, hopefully when school starts I won't be too busy._

_I have made a poll on my page for which story to finish first so, please vote._

_Currently there is one vote for this story I believe._

_I am going to try to finish my Wolf's Rain story until there are more votes since there are not as many episodes as the others._

_I may also redo my Naruto and Digimon Crossover soon._

_So, please vote and look out for rewrites and updates._

_Thank you and again I apologize for not updating._

_-Kit_


	6. ADOPTION

Sorry, but I'm seriously not into this story anymore.

I was working on the rewrite and realized it.

I was gonna just delete it, but decided to put it up for adoption instead.

So, sorry to everyone who liked this one.

I'll just see if I still have it in me to work on the other incomplete ones.

Yeah, so if ya want it go for it.

I have a friend I help with his stories sometimes and he wants me to join his account.

So, I may not update the stories on my account and put them on his.

He's Star's-Rain by the way.

So, yup, any of ya'll can have this.

I'm gonna see aboout rewriting the others, if I don't think I can do it, I'll put an adoption thing on those to.

Bai bai


End file.
